Lo que pasa en la cancha, se queda en la cancha
by scienceFragile
Summary: Roces, sudor, lágrimas, risas, miradas. En la cancha de Karasuno día a día podía pasar cualquier cosa, pero la ley que rigió desde el comienzo las cosas que realizó con Hinata fue: "Lo que pasa en la cancha, se queda en la cancha" Y Hinata preció aceptarlo.


Título:

 **Lo que pasa en la cancha, se queda en la cancha**

Anime:

 _ **Haikyuu!**_

Pareja:

 _ **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou**_

Resumen:

Roces, sudor, lágrimas, risas, miradas.

En la cancha de Karasuno día a día podía pasar cualquier cosa, pero la ley que rigió desde el comienzo las cosas que realizó con Hinata fue: _"Lo que pasa en la cancha, se queda en la cancha"_ Y Hinata preció aceptarlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo I.** _¿Si el cielo oscuro es iluminado, se convierte en un cielo estrellado?_

 _..._

Estar en el gimnasio en medio de una tormenta en medio de la oscuridad era aterrador.

Pero por alguna razón, el sentir el calor de la mano de Kageyama sobre la tuya te hacía sentir calmado y a gusto.

Claro; justo en este momento te estabas por morir de la vergüenza, y es que, ¡Estas de la mano con Kageyama! Bueno, sólo tienen una mano sobre la otra, ¿Eso no cuenta como un agarre, cierto? ¿Cierto?

Un rayo iluminó el interior del oscuro gimnasio, y pudiste ver la sombra que hacía tu cuerpo al lado del de Kageyama, parecía un perro gigante, o un elefante. Era _aterrador._

Se escuchaba el fuerte viento chocar contra las paredes de concreto, y los sonidos de las ramas al ser estampadas contra las ventanas por un corriente de aire. A menudo rayos iluminaban el lugar, que estaría desierto de no ser por una pelota que había quedado en medio de la cancha, y claro, tú y Kageyama. El frío también empezaba a sentirse más, y como los dos llevaban sólo unas camisetas de manga corta – sudadas – y unos shorts lamentaban este hecho.

Empezaste a pensar que, si te sentaras más cerca de Kageyama esto se evitaría, pero la vergüenza de sentir sus manos _unidas_ te impedían reaccionar con racionalidad. Al mirarlo de reojo y ver que no despegaba su mirada de la pelota en medio de la cancha, recordaste vagamente por qué estaban, en primer lugar, atrapados en medio del gimnasio durante una tormenta.

" _-¡Esto es tu culpa!"_

Le habías dicho, después de luchar para cerrar con traba la puerta del gimnasio.

" _¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Tú quisiste quedarte jugando hasta tarde!"_

Y tenía razón.

Ese día te habías ofrecido a hacerte cargo de la llave sólo para jugar un rato más con Kageyama. El tiempo se había pasado, y antes de darte cuenta la lluvia torrencial y los truenos ya estaban sobre ustedes. Intentaron salir del gimnasio, pero el viento era muy fuerte y Kageyama dijo que sería más seguro permanecer dentro hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Lo chistoso fue que, después de decir eso, la luz se cortó y los dos que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro – como siempre había sido – chocaron sus manos y ninguno de los dos tuvo el coraje de moverse.

Se sentían cohibidos, o por lo menos así estabas tú.

-Podrías haberte negado. – Soltaste, abrazando tus piernas para juntar calor, pero sin mover la mano que sostenía Kageyama. – ¿Lo siento? – Agregaste al final.

Te referías, claramente, a que si él no te hubiera consentido como a todo un niño mimado, quizá estarían cada uno en su casa, calentitos entre sus sábanas o comiendo algo. Kageyama pareció entenderlo, y dejó de mirar la pelota de vóley para mirarte a ti. También lo hiciste.

-Suenas como si te echaras toda la culpa.

-Porque es mía, claro.

-No lo es. Si no me negué, es porque también quería practicar. – habló con naturalidad, para luego bostezar un poco y recostarse más contra el concreto.

En el acto, _rosó_ más tus dedos.

Miraste sus manos, y después a él. No parecía hacerlo adrede, ni tampoco que se hubiera dado cuenta.

El viento sopló, y sentiste como una – leve – corriente de aire frio se escabullía por las rendijas de la puerta, haciéndote tiritar. El gimnasio volvió a iluminarse a causa de un rayo, y también se escuchó un estruendo en la lejanía.

-¿Hace frío, no?

Te sentiste aliviado de que Kageyama hubiera soltado esa frase, porque abrió la vía para que se acercaran, tanto que todas las partes de sus cuerpos se tocaran, y el calor comenzara a ganarle al frío.

La calidez que desprendía Kageyama en ese momento te sorprendió. Él siempre iba con ese ceño fruncido y su mal humor, su cuerpo parecía ser un glaciar a lo lejos. Jamás pensaste que se apiadaría un poco de ti y te permitiera acercarte más para no sufrir tanto el frio. Sus hombros se tocaban, sus brazos, torso y piernas también. Era una sensación agradable.

Permanecer así, luego de unos minutos, les pareció lo más normal del mundo.

Hablaron sobre un partido de práctica que tenían contra una escuela extranjera que tenían dentro de poco, de vóley, revistas, deportistas famosos.

En medio de esa charla el viento pareció tomar una forma calmada, y su sonido les causaba ganas de dormir. La lluvia calmó, y los dos vieron la oportunidad para salir corriendo de ahí. Juntaron sus cosas, cerraron el gimnasio con llave, buscaron tu bicicleta, y fueron a paso calmo en silencio.

Tus ojos no se despegaron de los rayos que surcaban el cielo en silencio. Cuando iluminaban el cielo cubierto de nubes, podías ver borrosamente alguna que otra estrella – o eso creías –. Kageyama caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, escuchando música con unos auriculares. Te preguntaste que clase de música escucharía, porque dudaste que escuchara la música de moda. ¿Clásica? ¿Electrónica? ¿Extranjera? ¿Rock? Pero tampoco era como si fueras a preguntarle.

Llegaron hasta donde se tenían que separar, cada uno siguió su camino, y se despidieron con un leve movimiento de manos.

Montaste tu bicicleta, Kageyama se sacó los auriculares, y cada uno se perdió por su lado.

Cuando llegaste a tu casa ya eran las once de la noche, pero como le habías dicho a tu madre que la tormenta te agarró en casa de Kageyama por mensaje, ella no te riñó. Te saludó y te dijo que si querías, había un poco de comida caliente en la olla, te dio un beso en la frente y se fue a dormir.

Mientras te servías la comida en un plato, masajeaste un poco a Kenma.

Hablaron del partido que venía dentro de poco con los extranjeros, de que te iba mejor en los exámenes, que cada día las prácticas iban mejor y de cuanto amabas jugar en Karasuno. Por su parte, Kenma te contó que había un nuevo integrante en su club que le ponía de los nervios, que descubrió las revistas _porno_ de Kurô cuando fue a su casa ese viernes y que un chico lo confundió con una chica dos veces durante un paseo que daban con el equipo por un parque mientras entrenaba.

Te aguantabas las ganas de reír, a Kenma siempre le pasaban cosas raras e interesantes.

Cuando te tiraste a tu cama, miraste por la ventana el cielo ennegrecido y recordaste lo que había pasado con Kageyama. Dudaste si contarle o no a Kenma, y al final, lo mantuviste en silencio.

Pero sí hablaste de Kageyama un poco con él.

Entrada la noche, empezaron a mandarse audios – porque el sueño no les permitía escribir coherentemente – y mientras mirabas por la ventana, le preguntaste:

-¿Qué les pasa las estrellas cuando el cielo está oscuro?

Kenma mandó dos audios en respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una pregunta tan rara, Shouyou? – la voz en el primer audio se escuchaba confundida y adormilada.

-Claro que, las estrellas siguen ahí, nada más que las nubes las esconden.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hay que hacer para verlas? – preguntaste nuevamente, no conforme con la respuesta que te había dado. Esta vez Kenma tardó más en contestar.

-… No lo sé, Shouyou. ¿Qué podría decirte? – suspiro – ¿Hacer que ya no esté oscuro, quizá?

-Quieres decir, ¿Iluminarlo?

-Sí, sí. Eso.

Dejaron el tema así. Hablaron un poco más de ese nuevo integrante que irritaba de cierta forma a Kenma – para que él se desahogara un poco – y se despidieron. Miraste el techo de tu habitación escuchando como la lluvia volvía a caer sobre los techos de las casas.

 _[¿Qué harías para ver las estrellas en un cielo oscuro?]_

La curiosidad te ganó, y le mandaste un texto a Kageyama. Pero sin esperanzas de que contestara, pues, eran las una y media de la mañana, y la pregunta carecía de total sentido para él.

Bloqueaste tu celular, y te acostaste boca abajo, con la cara contra la almohada. Dormitaste, hasta que quince minutos después, tu celular vibró.

 _[Iluminarlo, por supuesto.]_

 _.._

 _._

 _No sé que decir (?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado la historia, desde hace mucho tiempo que esta pareja me roba el corazón y estoy muy contenta de hacer mi primer aporte al fandom. Con suerte, y si todo va bien, tendran una continuación dentro de unos días._

 _Nos vemos ~_


End file.
